


Think Fast

by Miarokie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America's cowlick, Erogenous Zone, Lol England didn't think fast, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarokie/pseuds/Miarokie
Summary: What is the solution to a boring meeting?A canon you can shoot boring, crumpled worksheets out of!
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	Think Fast

China was on his presentation about helping the wildlife that is getting closer to extinction. Russia was one for being polite and was bound by formalities so, he tried his best to pay attention. Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from America's seat and a crumpled paper hit Russia square in the face. The American's laugh boomed, filling up the entire room.

"Oh..my god..!" America wheezed between his laughs, Prussia joining him in his fit of laughter.

"That was so awesome!"

Russia didn't find it very amusing. He felt his eye twitch in irritation, but he just smiled at him.

"I didn't appreciate that, Fredka."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care about what you think. ENGLAND THINK FAST" America laughed, quickly pointing his small canon at a surprised panicked Briton.

England let out a scream, but before he could do anything, he was hit in the face with a crumpled piece of paper.

"America put that down!" Germany demanded.

"No, America, put him down!" Prussia laughed, pointing over towards France.

France gave Prussia a look of betrayal before being hit in the face.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" France screeched, ducking below the table and taking out a small pocket mirror.

"Oh, that boy is going to pay for this!"

France tried to peak out but almost got hit in the face for the second time. When he hunched back down, he bit back a yelp, spotting Russia crouched down in front of him. France let out a shaky breath and stared at the Russian for a second before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Why hello there. Lovely hiding spot, yes?" France purred, scooting closer to the Russian. Russia blinked a few times before scooting back a bit, nodding his head.

"Yes, but I do not like the reason for the hiding." Russia huffed, looking over to the side right as Romano fell to the ground, not getting back up. He saw Italy crouch down, screaming at his brother that there was so much pasta left to live for.

"I don't either..and my pretty face got messed up, just look!" France whispered, dramatically pointing above his eyebrow, where a small papercut sat.

Russia internally sighed but just decided to go along with France.

"I need revenge!" France cried out, attempting to crawl out, but Russia pulled him back.

"Do not be stupid." He sighed, letting go of France. Russia shook his head, bringing his legs close to his chest.

France stared at Russia, then looked off to the side. He whipped his head towards the Russian, suddenly grabbing Russia's shoulders and holding them firmly.

"Then you must get revenge for me," France smirked.

Russia widens his eyes, a smile gracing his face.

"I like that plan."

After a while, someone had finally got ahold of America's canon, which he had a huge supply of crumpled papers from the work he was supposed to do at the last meeting. Russia, France, and any other nations that were most likely covered in small cuts and carpet burns got up and headed back to their seats.

Russia looked over at America in thought. He wanted to see if America really had the weak spot like France told him about, but he would have to wait until everybody left. He didn't want anybody trying to help America out of this one, not that anybody would want to help him after what he did. Russia glanced back at France, giving him a nod and heading back to his seat. Now, all he had to do was wait until the meeting was over.

Russia watches the nations scramble to clean up their supplies and papers as the clock struck 2 o'clock, trying to avoid England's wrath. The Russian smiled to himself, watching America get scolded by England and Prussia being dragged out by Germany, as everybody else left.

"I'm done cleaning up after you! You become independent from me just to act like a hot mess!" England says through bared teeth, pointing his finger accusingly at America.

"Dude, you really need to tone it down! It was just a prank, nothing to get so worked up about-"

"I'll tell you what will be getting worked up! You will! Now stay here and clean this up. Don't you ever try that again!" England spat, finally turning around and marching out of the room.

"Like I would ever listen to an old fart like him..." America muttered, looking down and kicking a crumpled paper across the room.

"He is right about the mess part," Russia inquired, America jolting from the sudden commentary.

"What are you still doing here?" America asked a slight look of disgust on his face.

Russia smiled at America, standing up and walking over towards him. With each step Russia took, America took one back until he was against the wall.

"What the fuck?" America blurted out, feeling uncomfortable by how close Russia was.

"I am just giving you what you deserve," Russia stated, quickly bringing his hand to America's hair. He grabbed onto his cowlick and gave it a harsh tug.

America gasped, breath quickly speeding up as he weakly tried to push Russia away.

_'France was right about this making him weak. I can use this to my advantage!'_

America felt Russia tug at his hair again, and his legs gave out. He clung to Russia for dear life..was Russia always this warm? America held him closer, his cowlick still being abused by the larger nation. He felt his pants become tighter and he started panting.

_'When did Russia start smelling so-'_

"Hngh!" America quietly moaned, praying that Russia didn't hear it.

His eyes widen and he tried to push away from Russia again.

This wasn't good. He needed to get out of here. America tried to focus, but he couldn't. The knee between his leg, the hand tugging his cowlick, the warm body in front of him-

God, he _was_ a hot mess.

America quickly smashed his lips onto Russia, catching him off guard. They both fell on the floor, America straddling Russia.

"Ameri-"

Before Russia could finish their lips met again, America's tongue begging for entrance. Russia gasped as he felt a hand on his crotch. America slipped his tongue in and started palming Russia. The Russian started letting out small moans, face heating up from embarrassment.

America started to trail his kisses down from Russia's lips and onto his neck. He started sucking and lightly nibbling on the skin, causing the scarf to loosen and slightly slide down. Russia arched his back, filling the room with sounds of pleasure. America responded with a bite, which made Russia's breath hitch. Russia was starting to lose any sense that he had. America's touch was so addicting and he wanted more.

"Fredka please-"

The doors slammed open and laughter burst across the room.

"That was so-"

Prussia stopped dead in his track, looking at the two shocked nations that were in a very questionable position.

"...ew" Prussia muttered, turning around making his way to the door. The door slammed shut and America flinched. He looked back down at Russia and jumped up.

"Sorry I didn't, I just, you-"

"Let us continue in my hotel room, but I plan on topping."

America laughed, letting himself by the Russian.

"Yeah, good luck. I haven't listened to anyone since 1776."

Russia clicked his tongue and, America sighed, letting his head fall back as he walked.

"Well, I _am_ still trying to get my revenge."

"Pfft-whatever you say, big guy."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start now. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
